zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Link's Fairy Companion
Move sure. who else has a notable fairy compainon? '--C2' 20:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) May not be a bad idea, but in context with that title, people might think of it as the kokiri's fairies.—'Triforce' 14 20:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ciela "Ciela's personality is almost identical to that of Navi", can someone explain this to me. Apart from the same voice actor how are these two allike. Ciela is way more outspoken towards other characters and frequently insults people (like Linebeck and Romanos) traits Navi does not show (she barely ever talks to characters other then Link). She also opts for getting revenge aganest that yook, something I dont think Navi would do. Oni Link 17:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Other Companions Should we mention Leaf and Neri here. They do seem to be Fairy's who are Links Companions Oni Link 22:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I guess you're right. Nice lateral thinking. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok some one else will have to do it though I need to go now. Id still like an answear to the above question becuase I just dont see the connections Oni Link 23:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats been done now I ask should we add in the Six Maidens from Four Swords Adventures? They take the form of fairys and tell Link where he's going at the start of each level and appear a couple of times at the end im not sure its noticable enough Oni Link 22:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Repurposing Going by some comments made earlier and whatnot, I think it'd be beneficial to outright repurpose this entire article into covering all of Link's companions since, in function, they are all of them quite similar (At least the canon ones are). Although really, I don't see the point of the article in the first place, but y'know. --AuronKaizer ' 21:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't really think we need this article at all. This seems like it would be more fit as a category, list, etc., if that much. That being said, if we are going to keep the article, I agree that it should cover all the companions. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I don't see a reason for this article. If it does stay, I agree we should make it for all companions and maybe turn it into a group page or something. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree that we should replace this article with a category that lists all of Link's companions. If we do keep this page, while the companions aren't technically a group since they never associate with each other, making this a group page is a better approach than anything else I can think of. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed with all of the above. Group page or category sounds good to me, but...uh, well, I've always sort of wondered about this page, anyway. -'''Minish Link 00:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category is a great idea. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Should the category include the non canon companions? Oni Link 18:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't really know... I would say no although I have no real reason why. I just feel like its easier to figure out what goes in the category if we go by the games. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::LOLno. But thank you for getting that out of the way. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC)